


let me into your galaxy

by jaesglasses



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A concept, Fluff, M/M, appreciate this COUPLE yall, bin and jinan as students, binhwan in the house, but thats okay bcos he's cute, hanbin approves, i guess, idk what to tag anymore, jinan is quiet, soft hanbin, soft jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesglasses/pseuds/jaesglasses
Summary: jinhwan doesn't like talking. hanbin is okay with that. (he's okay with everything)





	let me into your galaxy

 

 _he's really a quiet kid,_ hanbin notes when he works with him for the first time. hanbin himself isn't really talkative, but being with jinhwan for _hours_ and not having him respond to anything at all alarms him a bit.

 

 

they're paired for a project and had the remaining 4 hours of their only friday class in the university to do it. jinhwan is a great partner, he really is. but he _doesn't_ talk. it's not like he _can't,_ hanbin confirmed this with their teacher,

 

('he's just a weird kid who hates everyone because we're all taller, now get out of my office, hanbin')

 

and hanbin feels somewhat responsible for jinhwan being quiet, because what if  _he_  is making jinhwan uncomfortable that's why he doesn't talk?

 

'are you okay?' hanbin asks, and for the first time since they've started working, jinhwan looks at him.

 

the first thing hanbin notices is his hair. for a face so small, jinhwan had a bit of a long hair, with bangs almost covering his--

 

eyes.

 

' _what very pretty eyes_ ,' hanbin thinks with awe. 

 

looking into his eyes is like staring into the late night sky and seeing, _feeling,_  the warm light pouring out of the stars. 

 

hanbin just stares. jinhwan blinks twice and a blush forms on his cheek, but he doesn't look away.

 

'you have a whole galaxy inside you, do you know that?' hanbin blurts out suddenly. 

 

jinhwan's face flushes and he looks away. hanbin regrets speaking.

 

'i'm sorry.' he says. jinhwan hesitates for a moment, but then he looks at him again.

 

'it's okay.' he says softly. hanbin nods, looking away, still embarassed with the blatant staring he did seconds before.

 

but then realization hits him. he turns his head to look at jinhwan so fast it made him dizzy. 'you talked to me.' hanbin replies dumbly.

 

jinhwan's face turns red. he looks down and continues doing their forgotten work. 

 

hanbin is still confused, but he continues working too.

 

from time to time, hanbin stops his work and looks at jinhwan. somehow he can't help it.

 

jinhwan notices him but doesn't react.

 

'why don't you like talking to people?' hanbin asks. 

 

jinhwan stays silent. hanbin thinks he won't reply again but he does.

 

'i just don't want to.'

 

jinhwan says this with a sad voice, like there is more to it than just that, but hanbin decides not to ask more. there's time for everything.

 

'okay.'

 

this time it's jinhwan's turn to look at him. hanbin sees the conflict in jinhwan's eyes. ' _can i trust you?_ ' ' _can i let you in?_ '

 

hanbin desperately wants to answer back, but his eyes are just a few flowers and jinhwan's are a garden.  

 

so he just smiles, wishing for jinhwan to understand.

 

jinhwan smiles back. _he does understand._

 

'okay.' jinhwan says too, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> and okay became their always lol jk this is my first work in the fandom since i just got into them for like a month but guess what they've already ruined my future


End file.
